Here for You
by Michiru Shiroku
Summary: Slaying an evil hanyou and purifying a powerful jewel can really leave some lasting effects. Negative memories can lead to positive reassurance. Just look at Inuyasha and Kagome.


**A/N: This hit me straight in the back of the head, and wouldn't leave me alone until it was written. Happy New Year and holidays, btw.**

Nightmares didn't come often for Kagome. Even during the shard quest, her bad dreams about algebra and calculus were few and far between—partly because she'd have to be able to spring awake at the slightest tingle of danger.

They were even rarer when she'd come back to the Feudal Era permanently, after becoming Inuyasha's wife and mate. She'd never been happier (or busier, seeing as though she had a lot of duties as a priestess and healer) and could definitely say that life was good.

So, imagine her husband's startled surprise when he noticed her tears in the middle of the night.

Inuyasha was used to hearing Kagome mumble and talk in her sleep, so he didn't pay it much mind when he heard soft murmuring from his immediate right in their shared futon. Then the murmuring turned into whimpering, and then the salty scent of her tears reached his nose.

"No…" he heard her pained whisper.

Instantly thrusted into 'Protective Husband Mode', he quickly turned over to look at her in concern. "Kagome?"

More whimpers and tears were his reply.

"Kagome… Hey, wake up…" he gently shook her shoulder. He didn't like the way her beautiful face twisted in fear, and he downright _hated_ the bitter smell of her tears and utter fright. He was already panicking at the thought of her being in pain, but his poor heart split in two when her shallow and breathy whimpers turned to pitiful sobbing.

"Inuyasha… Help…"

That was more than he could take.

Carefully sitting her up in his arms, he shook with more force as he worriedly commanded, "Kagome, wake up!"

"GYAH!" she yelped, bolting up from his hold. Terror was clear in her wide eyes as she panted heavily, tears still dripping from her face. Quickly turning to face her mate, Kagome threw her arms around him, crying openly and clutching at him with all her strength. Inuyasha had immediately reciprocated, sweeping her into his lap, smoothing her hair down her back and rocking her gently. What on earth could have frightened her so?

As her sobs died down to soft sniffles, Inuyasha brushed her raven hair from her face and, with clear worry in his golden eyes, asked "Are you alright?"

"Oh, Inuyasha…" she hiccupped. "It… It was _awful_ …"

"A nightmare?"

She nodded.

Taking a moment to sigh, he thumbed her tears away. "What happened?"

"I was… I…" Taking a shaky breath, Kagome composed herself the best she could before continuing, "I w-was trapped in the jewel again. Only this time… You never came. All I h-heard was the roar of the demons… And the voice of the jewel. I had to fight them all. No matter how injured I got, I kept fighting… It was so…" She leaned her head into his chest, sniffling once more.

"Everything's alright now, Kagome." Inuyasha held her close. "I'll always be here for you. I'll always protect you."

Inuyasha, however, was prone to bad dreams of all sorts. Being a hanyou, he'd had enough nightmare fuel simply for _existing,_ not to mention the entire Naraku and Shikon Jewel mess. They've died down since Naraku's death, the jewel's disappearance and Kagome's departure. He didn't have many nightmares about Kikyo anymore either, ever since she'd finally found the peace she so desperately sought.

But that didn't mean they were completely gone.

He woke with a yelp, drenched in sweat and breathing like he was running for his life. He combed his talons through his hair, and cursed when he noticed that he was trembling. "It was…just a dream. A dream." He wiped his palm along his face, and fought back against the sting behind his eyes. "Fuck!"

"Inuyasha…?"

Kagome sat up, blearily rubbing the sleep from her eyes and clutching at the sleeve of his kosode. Inuyasha immediately turned to face her, his eyes wide. How did he forget that she was right there?

"Is everything alri—oof!"

Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha's sudden embrace, his arms winding tight around her as he buried his face into her neck. She gasped as his breathing hitched; she could feel his rapid heartbeat, as well as the constant tremor in his body. Returning his hug, she let him inhale her scent for as long as he needed, knowing that it helped calm him down. Something was very, very wrong.

"K-Kagome…"

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

"It was just a dream. But it…it felt so real."

She reached up to stroke at his ears. "What happened?"

He was silent for a long moment. Kagome briefly worried that she'd said the wrong thing, but then he spoke. "Do you…remember that time? During the fight against Naraku, when I changed… W-When I…"

Realization dawned on her. "Oh…"

"I'd killed you. I tore you to shreds with my own hands. I heard you screaming my name, begging me to come back, but… By the time I did… I was covered in your blood."

"Oh, Inuyasha… Listen to me. Look at me."

As he pulled away, Kagome nearly burst into tears at the haunted, hopeless look in his eyes. She'd never seen him this shaken. Taking one of his hands into hers, she leaned her cheek into his palm before continuing. "It's alright… I'm right here. I told you I'd be by your side. And I'm not going anywhere." Pulling him into another embrace, his head against her chest, she stroked at the back of his head as he settled himself against her, arms tight around her waist. "I love you. And I'll always be here for you."

As time continued forward for the two, the nightmares would occasionally surface again, but they found comfort and solace through the evenings in each other. Weeks turned to months, months turned to years, and eventually…

"Wahhhh!"

Kagome and Inuyasha both sprung up from their futon, desperately scanning for any potential danger, but found none. Another wail cut through the air, and Kagome felt something attach to her chest before calming down at the sight of the silver dog ears under her nose. She felt tiny clawed fingers grip her sleeping yukata, and, soothingly, held the little creature close while rubbing his back.

Inuyasha sighed, scooping both his wife and son into his lap. "What's the matter, Pup?"

"S-scary," the little boy sniffled, his large, sunset eyes watery with tears. "B-bad dream. Mama and Daddy… G-gone."

"Oh, my poor baby…" Kagome kissed the top of his head. "It's okay, Kazuki. Mama and Daddy are right here."

Inuyasha rubbed his ears. "We ain't goin' anywhere, either, Pup. Don't worry."

As little Kazuki's sniffles died down, soon to be replaced by soft snoring, Inuyasha leaned against Kagome's shoulder. "Y'know, in a way, it's a good thing we had those nightmares."

"Do you think so?"

"You think I'd be any help if we didn't?" He patted at his son's hair. "I wouldn't have a clue, if it weren't for you. Helpin' you through the nights were easy. Him? Harder than slaying demons."

Kagome chuckled. "Only when he's upset. He's actually a very happy boy, compared to my crybaby brother."

"Point taken." Setting them back down on the futon, Inuyasha propped himself up on his arm, staring at Kazuki's sleeping face, then back at Kagome. "'Practice makes perfect', right?"

She smiled. "That's right."

 **A/N: Gehhhh. This turned out…okay? I guess? Shoutout to SplendentGoddess for little Kazuki's appearance, bless his heart.**

 **This could also be considered a love letter to those who encouraged me to continue writing for this fandom (that I am growing to love so much, thanks to Keichanz and Artistefish, my wives who dragged me into this hell).**

 **Drop me a line! Write a review! I need those like I need air.**


End file.
